When certain control devices (e.g., pushbuttons, switches) are integrated with a receptacle housing and enclosure system (simply called an “enclosure” herein), there is at least one aperture that is made in the enclosure to accommodate the control device. When the enclosure is located in certain environments, then the enclosure must comply with one or more of a number of standards and/or requirements. Examples of such environments can include, but are not limited to, military applications, onboard ships, assembly plants, power plants, oil refineries, and petrochemical plants. At times, the equipment located inside such enclosure is used to control motors and other industrial equipment.
In order for an enclosure to meet certain standards and requirements, the gap between the enclosure and the control device must be sealed within certain tolerances. If the gap is not properly maintained, then a point of environmental ingress and/or loss of integrity of the enclosure can result.